When a resin member is fixed to a molding object such as a glass, the resin member is usually molded into a prescribed shape using a molding apparatus followed by fixing the molded resin member onto the molding object using an adhesive or a clamping member. Fixing the resin member is required, for example, when a vehicle component such as a vehicle glass as an wind shield glass is attached to the body of the vehicle. While the vehicle glass is usually bonded to the vehicle frame using an adhesive, the glass should be held to the body by some means before adhesive strength of the adhesive becomes sufficiently strong. In a conventional method for holding the glass, a special holding member (resin member) such as a clip is fixed to the glass, and the holding member is locked to the body. Accordingly, a molded holding member was prepared before fixing the holding member to the glass in the conventional method, and the molded member is fused to the glass using a ultrasonic welding machine.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a method for readily attaching a molded resin member on the surface of a molding object, and an injection molding apparatus to be used for this purpose.